


不速之客

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Audible Narrator, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “你在跟谁说话？”游星问。“这个嘛……”秋闭上眼，“他旅行带回来的——”龙亚闭上眼，“产自异次元的——”杰克闭上眼，“能够看透人心的——”克罗闭上眼，“还能说出声来的——”龙可睁开眼，“旁白。”
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	不速之客

_门外不寻常地响起熟悉的脚步声。当游城十代走进车库的时候，几乎室内的所有人都叹了一口气——克罗的声音最为夸张，处于那个“几乎”之外的则是杰克，他重重地哼了一声，丝毫没有面对前一任决斗王的尊敬。_

“历史上可没说他是决斗王。”不顾秋和龙亚的偷笑，杰克再次重重地哼了一声，拿起咖啡喝了一口。

_就连蓝眼山的香气都没能够消去杰克心中的不悦，即使杰克一时不确定自己究竟是在不悦什么，但他清楚问题的关键就在刚进门的游城十代身上——哦，好吧，“十代前辈”。_

“嗯？这是哪里来的声音？！”

“什么啊！你这家伙又去买了蓝眼山？！”

两人同时发话。

杰克一脸不可理喻地看向克罗，手中稳定而坚固地托着价值三千元的饮品，引来克罗鄙夷地挑起一边眉毛，免费附赠一枚充满深意的回瞪。

_啊，这个眼神——因为过于熟悉，所以无需在意。杰克可能有时候脑子不好，不过这次他敏锐地抓住了最为显著的异常。由于克罗在这些小事上的斤斤计较，杰克的烦恼翻了整整一倍，直升再来三壶蓝眼山也无法平复的等级，于是他决定喝完这一杯就光明正大地骑着幸运轮出门兜风，而且之后的一个星期都不会找工作。绝对。_

克罗的表情逐渐扭曲，说着就示威性地挥起双拳，“世界遗产级别的小鬼——！”

“嘿嘿，”十代忽然出声，“有趣，还是老样子呢。”

他紧了紧身后的背包，露出无奈的微笑。

_十代确实感到有些好笑。他无端地感到车库的味道神秘地起到了安抚精神的作用，内心莫名松懈下来。过去他可能是觉得有趣就会插手逗留的人，但四期之后游城十代就已经转型了。他说话的目的实际上并不在于评价当前紧张的态势，毕竟他最想见到的人并不在这个房间里，这意味着他得做点什么然后得到游星所在的位置，他的大脑告诉他。_

“啥？四期？”十代眨巴了两下眼睛。

_不，亲爱的，这不是重点。_

秋的眼神温柔地剜向十代，“游星？”

“呃……这个玩意儿有些可怕是不是？大概是从别的次元不小心捎回来的东西——不过不要紧，效果很快就会消失的。”十代不好意思地解释道，“那我就直说了，游星在哪儿？”

_女人的直觉一向敏锐，柔软之下可能藏有深黑的剧毒。听听，多么迫切的语气，秋不屑地下了定论。克罗还没从杰克的不成熟中缓过神来，又被逼地摆出一脸受到伤害的苦涩，从十代最先到来的那一天起他就在担心游星，这种担心早已在演变为害怕的进程中疯狂成长。说白了，他老觉得十代的目的并不单纯，可十代也没有聪明到不单纯的地步，不过单纯的目的一样非常可怕……所以这人到底要干啥？而杰克习惯性地拥有危机感，他直接猜测——_

“闭嘴！”杰克放下瓷杯对着半空吼了一声。

_——十代可能准备夺走他作为游星命中对手的身份。_

杰克的喉咙里发出“咕噜”一声。

秋冷静地摊手，“果然事关王的尊严啊。”

“唉唉？这么没有自信吗？”龙亚咕哝着眯起眼，抓起一把小零食扔进嘴里发出咔嚓咔嚓的声响。

龙可试图以颇富力量的眼神阻止孪生兄弟的进食动作，遗憾未果。

“噗，”克罗没忍住笑出声，尴尬的气氛瞬间消散在他的颤抖中，“不愧是阿特拉斯大人，服了。”

_杰克果然是笨蛋啊，克罗这么想道。_

车库里爆发了新一阵的喧哗。

十代正准备趁着新鲜制造出的混乱逃离现场，就发现游星已经站在二楼的楼梯口了。

_好好活着的十几年都未曾出现的感觉又洗刷过十代全身，他的尾椎甚至有种被击中的感觉，生理上的触动，仿佛好奇的雏鸟轻轻啄了一记——当然不是因为克罗不小心丢出的膨化食品。具体的内在状况一时半会儿也描述不清，十代只希望能有一筐子鲜虾天妇罗来压压惊，抹消连带出的胃部的震颤。他随即用力咽下口水。_

“十代先生？”游星擦了把脸，“你胃不舒服？”

_游星固执地顺着这个滑稽的思路向下延展。肯定又没好好照顾自己，不过十代先生这样的人，不管说几遍都还是听不进去的吧，他暗忖着。一股无奈的恼火卷上游星的头顶，如果方案可行的话，他现在就想骑着游星号出门兜风。立刻。_

“游星号？”十代选择性地忽略了游星的疑问，“你的车叫这名字？”

_不，游城十代，不应该聊这个话题。_

十代晃晃脑袋，“为啥不可以……”

“你在跟谁说话？”游星问。

“这个嘛……”

秋闭上眼，“他旅行带回来的——”

龙亚闭上眼，“产自异次元的——”

杰克闭上眼，“能够看透人心的——”

克罗闭上眼，“还能说出声来的——”

龙可睁开眼，“旁白。”

“对，旁白。”十代点头附和。

_十代相当庆幸话题已经转移，大家似乎都集中在别的事情上。他不太明白他们臆测出的究竟是哪方面的东西，好奇心还是有的，实践派认为答案还是亲手寻找比较妥当。譬如说他的双眼为什么离不开游星，他为什么想要擦掉游星脖子上的污渍，为什么想把旅行的一切都说给游星听。然而最让人心烦的一点在于，等游城十代自己真正地想明白，可能是八百年之后的事情了。_

游星愣了愣，左手扶上颈侧，“是这里碰脏了吗？”

他摘下手套摸了一记，薄薄的灰尘沾在指腹上。

_嗯？好吧，等不动游星敢去思考真正存在的问题，可能也是八百年之后的事情了。目前的进度对于太多人来说都未免过于绝望，瞧，明眼人克罗就翻了个大白眼。_

六道目光齐刷刷地转向抱臂的克罗霍根先生，连他本人都承受不住压力低头瞥了眼自己的露指手套。

“反正——我们也不会阻止什么。游星本人没问题的话，我们也没问题的。”他摊开手耸耸肩。

游星走下楼梯，“克罗，你在说什么？”

_其实霍根先生在心里已经把赌注压在旁白身上了，他心想这玩意儿虽然说出了很多不合时宜的蠢话，但是至少都是真话，所以他暗示旁白直接点明两位故事主角正在分享的心理状态。可惜，克罗把旁白的地位看得过于廉价了。_

“啊，麻烦事我也懒得料理了！我去看其他的小鬼了。”克罗气愤地披上外套。

“好哦好哦，我也一起去！龙可也来吧！”龙亚跳到地板上蹦跶。

“龙亚你也别太兴奋了。”在出门前，龙可也不忘对十代摆摆手。

“我的话，学院里还有课业，也先走一步了。”秋跟在龙可身后，转头抛出一个挑战意味的眼神。

只有杰克纹丝不动。

_可怜的杰克仍然紧抓自己的猜测不放手……_

“你的话太多了！”杰克瞬间跨上幸运轮疾驰出库。

_真是有幸能听见幸运杯的元王说出这句台词。午后的阳光透过玻璃窗，四方地映在地面上，肉眼偶尔能注意到的尘埃在半空飘动，沿着十代加速的呼吸直直递往游星的方向。瞬间走空的车库只剩下他们两个人，同样的状况外，思考接下来该说些什么展开话题。_

“在这个机制下完全隐瞒不住想法。”游星发言，“所以，十代先生的肠胃不舒服吗？”

十代前踏一步，“完全没有的事情。唉……我只是想来找你决——”

_你得知道一点，游城十代的决斗很可能已经变成了借口。_

“也太严格了吧，我到底要说什么才对，”十代不耐烦地眯了眯眼，“怎么时效还没过……”

“为什么要被束缚住呢，十代先生？”游星偏头发出疑问，“就按你说的，来决斗吧。”

_十代动摇了，他决定接受这个邀——_

深吸一口气。

“游星，我大概喜欢你吧。虽然我弄不懂到底是怎么回事，感觉跟以前被告知的恋爱体验也不一样，但是喜欢应该是一件很平常的事情吧，不需要遮遮掩掩，也不会像爱那么麻烦。你不必费心去在意哦，不管怎么说都只是我一个人的事情而已。”十代笑了起来，避开游星探寻的目光，“无法忍受的话，我可以立刻消失的。”

“……”

“这之后也不会来打扰你了，我保证。”

“十代先生。”

“果然还是不能讲出来的。还有哪个人说的决斗就是恋爱啊……”

“十代先生？十代先生！”

“啊？”

_看着握紧拳头靠近的游星，游城十代浮满灰尘的脑子里闪烁过无数想法：首先是地方，很多很多地方，这个世界的又或者是其他世界的；其次是小物，他的卡组、决斗盘，也许还有鲑鱼饭团、抽卡面包，以及很多很多炸虾；最后是人，从亿万的碎屑交汇向旅途最终的奇点，在情感制动失效的初始捡拾无穷小的爱——他预感某些到底是难以维系的东西将要破碎了。_

_然后游星吻了他。_

_轻的，干燥的，不确定的。_

_游城十代坍缩了，迅速撞向不动游星造成的时空弯曲。_

_他忽然推开了游星，眼底泛起异样的色彩。_

“你，旁白，给我闭嘴。”

语毕，他环上游星的腰，继续那个稍显愚拙的亲吻。

_别忘了上床。回见。_

**Author's Note:**

> -很久很久很久之后的事-  
> “嗯嗯——十代先生，太里面了……不、不行了！”游星颤抖地抓上十代的手臂。  
> 不动游星通常能以“格外真诚”修饰，但尚未舍弃的羞耻心使得他目前仍是个爱好在性事上说谎的人。值得一提的是，在原词残留的本义之外，游星的拒绝更多地包含了诸如“无法承受的舒服”“想要更多”“十代先生可以再深一点”的暗示。特别是当十代作为他第一且唯一的相互作用对象，自身的渴望就更猛烈了。真是刺激。  
> 十代恍然大悟，“唔、原来如此！”  
> “让那个……那个东西闭嘴啊！呜……”


End file.
